playschoolfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Play School Smash Bros.
Play School Smash Bros. (also known Play School Smashers) is a fighting game. It was rated G (General) and it be released in 10th December 2011. on Nintendo Wii. Gameplay *System: Wii *Players: 1 to 4, 1 to 8 (WFC) *Wi-Fi: Yes *Controls: Wii remote by itself, rotate or the Wii remote with nunchuck Modes All the modes from Super Smash Bros. (series) is back. Solo *Story Mode *Classic Mode *Adventure Mode *All-Star Mode (Unlockable) (born from year in order only, no series debuted in order) *Stadium **Home-Run Contest **Break the Targets **Broad the Platforms (Unlockable) **Snag the Trophies **Race to the Finish **Defeat the Notes (New) **Multi-Man Smashers **Boss Battles Mode (Unlockable) *Training *Event Match Group *Free for All *Tournement *Special Vs. Mode *Rules *Special Smashers *Rotation *Tourney *Custom Rules *Name Entry Vault *Challenges *Trophies **Gallery **Lottery **Collection *Stickers *Emblem (New) *Album *Builder **Stage Builder **Model Builder (New) (only players and Assist Trophies) **Item Builer (New) *Masterpieces *Chronicle (only childen's shows can see it and watch it) *Coin Launcher *Snapshots *Replays *Result (New) *Shop (New) Options *My Music *Screen *Deflicker *Sound *Controls *Language *Erase Data Play-Online *Battle Online (New) *DS Battle Online (New) (DS only) *Computer Battle Online (New) (PC only) Wi-Fi Connection *With Friends *With Anyone **Basic Smashers **Team Battle **Spectator Mode Data *Movies **Subspace Emissary **How to Play **E3 2009 **Game Intro *Records **Group Records **Smasher Records **Notices *Sound Test Action Replay *Debug Menu Playable Characters (also known Presenters) All the Nintendo characters and third-party characters has not return and now replaced by Play School presenters instead. Default * Simon Burke * Sofya Gollan * Karen Pang * Justine Clarke * Jay Laga'aia * Andrew McFarlane * Rhys Muldoon * Leah Vandenberg * Teo Gebert * Matt Passmore * Christine Anu * Alex Papps * Georgie Parker * Brooke Satchwell * Hugh Sheridan * Essie Davis * Jolene Anderson * Abi Tucker * Luke Carroll * Emma Palmer * Rachael Coopes * Jonny Pasvolsky * Colin Buchanan * Glenn Butcher * Benita Collings * Merridy Eastman * Trisha Goddard * John Hamblin * Noni Hazlehurst * Deborah Mailman * David James * Angela Moore * Philip Quast * Alister Smart * George Spartels * Don Spencer * Monica Trapaga Unlockable * Joshua Raymond * Lorraine Bayly * Penny Biggins * Liz Burch * Sarah Chadwick * Liddy Clark * Robert Herne * Ling-Hsueh Tang * Ayla Wilton * Ruth Cracknell * Dianne Dorgan * Kerry Francis * Barbara Frawley * Colin Friels * Anne Haddy * Anna Outridge * Joy Hopwood * Rosemary Milne * Elaine Hudson * Darlene Johnson * Patsy King * Jan Kingsbury * Carlton Lamb * Jennifer Ludlum * Donald McDonald * David McCubbin * Tara Morice * Tom Oliver * Nicholas Opolski * Nehama Patkin * Mark Owen Taylor * Jamie Oxenbould * Dasi Ruz * Jeremy Scrivener * John Jarratt * Ken Shorter * Peter Sumner * James Valentine * John Waters * David Whitney Stages Default *Battlefield *House *Little Ted's Town *Desktop *Princess' Castle *PlayCamp *Greens City *Play School Castle *The River *The Stage *Shopping Mall *Flower Land *Monica's House *White Castle *Supermarket *Garden *The City Unlockable *Final Destination *Jemima's Garden *Dark Castle *Wigla Town *Rock Ocean *Baka City *Silly Clown's Circus Items All the items from in-game. Normal Items * Food * Smash Ball * Trumpet * Guitar * Ball * Plug * Lollipops * Banana Peel * Crystals * Ring * Block * Question Block * Mixer-Stir * Flower * Mushroom * Fireball * Iceball * Thunderbolt * Camera * Leek * Oil Stick *Tuna *Ice-Cream *Spoon Weapons These weapons are drop onto the floor or ground of the stage, if you use a weapon, they will hit a player (also known presenter) by a weapon. * Sword * Gun * Hammer * Whip * Wand * Axe * Arrow * Stick * Bomb * Chainsaw * Beam Sword * Bat * Missle * Boomerang * Spear Toybox Toybox are hide by a toy when it opens, the toy will appear to hit you. * Big Ted * Little Ted * Hamble * Jemima * Slush * Maurice * Meeka * Jim * Scrap * Humpty * Diddle * Fergus * Sam the Lamb * Banana * Daisy * Henny Penny * Goosy Lucy * Darcy * Kim and Lisa * Henry and Henrietta * Troy and Tony * Owl * Tippy Assist Trophy Assist Trophies are hide by a character when it opens, a character will appear to hit you. Default Noni the Clown Red.jpg|Silly Clown final_487354625679_origen.jpg|Cindy Mr. Bean made Red.jpg|Mr. Bean Teddy Bear Red.jpg|Team Teddy Bear Copassion Buchanan Red.jpg|Copassion Buchanan Robyn Archer Red.jpg|Robyn Archer Franciscus Henri Red.jpg|Franciscus Henri Unlockable Dark Little Ted Red.jpg|Dark Little Ted Dark PayPay.jpg|Team PayPay Simroy Burke PSSB.jpg|Simroy Burke Picture Key * - Default * - Unlockable ... and more! Category:Games